


Morning love

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon loved that about her though, her biting attitude that only he ever got to see was strangely endearing. Sansa was always so carefully polite with everyone from the moment she left the house to the moment she went to bed. Her worst moments were his alone to see, she trusted him enough to show her foul morning mood and knew he loved her all the same.And he liked how he could tease her for said attitude.“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Jon greeted brightly, ruffling her hair when he noticed her stirring beside him in response to his alarm going off seconds before.“Fuck off.”





	Morning love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - making fun of each other

Jon had always been a morning bird, able to get out of bed and start getting ready for the day without too much fuss. But Sansa was not a morning person. Every time, she would groan as his alarm cut through the peaceful slumber they had embraced and she would always wait for the last possible moment until she absolutely had to get up.

Jon loved that about her though, her biting attitude that only he ever got to see was strangely endearing. Sansa was always so carefully polite with everyone from the moment she left the house to the moment she went to bed. Her worst moments were his alone to see, she trusted him enough to show her foul morning mood and knew he loved her all the same.

And he liked how he could tease her for said attitude.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Jon greeted brightly, ruffling her hair when he noticed her stirring beside him in response to his alarm going off seconds before.

“Fuck off.”

“Your delicate nature is what I love most about you,” he joked, moving to kiss her cheek before sliding out of the bed. Sansa grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over to sleep once more.

Jon chuckled to himself, pressing another kiss to her temple and Sansa frowned against the pillow, her foot reaching out to gently kick him away.

“I think you love sleep more than you love me,” he murmured, finally taking the hint to move.

“It is a close competition,” she quipped, her eyes still shut as she hugged her pillow.

“Cheeky!” he muttered as he left the room for his shower.

Once done, he padded through to the kitchen to set the coffee pot on and put the oven on to heat some croissants for breakfast. Sansa would only emerge from bed if there was coffee and breakfast before she went for a shower.

Still, he gave her a few extra moments to snooze as he fixed his hair in the mirror. He was so engrossed in moving his curls to sit just right that he hadn’t noticed her stirring behind him, rolling over to watch him.

“You know, I think you spend more time on your hair than I do,” Sansa stated suddenly, breaking the calm silence of the room.

Jon turned away from the meeting to look at her, watching her smile at him from beneath her bundle of covers. He shrugged playfully before he turned back to the mirror to continue styling his hair.

“You’re just jealous of my natural curls,” he teased.

“I am. I think you love them more than you love me!”

He grinned as he moved away and crossed the room to the bed. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead before reluctantly dragging himself away before temptation of her bare shoulder got the better of him and made him remove those covers to reveal the rest of her naked skin.

“It is a close competition,” he responded seriously, laughing as she grabbed a cushion from behind her and hit him with it.


End file.
